


like it’s been a day and not ten years

by rexinasofia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexinasofia/pseuds/rexinasofia
Summary: Artwork inspired by DiazTuna's Before Sunrise/Before Sunset Swan Queen AU





	like it’s been a day and not ten years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiazTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiazTuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093424) by [DiazTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiazTuna/pseuds/DiazTuna). 



> I lost this file in my old computer and just recently got access to it again, so I thought I'd post it! I think about this story a fair amount. An amount directly proportional to just how much Regina and Emma thought about each other for those ten years before their paths crossed again, I am sure. That is to say: _a whole lot_.
> 
> Do yourself a favor and [READ THE FIC that inspired me to post this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093424), _please_.

~

I feel like if somebody were to touch me, you know, I would dissolve into molecules.

~

Regina wants to tuck away that strand that’s come loose, she’s reached to touch her when Emma turns to look at her. And then she freezes. _The sky is that shade of purple that comes with the nearing dawn and the stars are getting dimmer. Regina should be feeling dread but the only thing she cares about is Emma’s sleepy words._


End file.
